Helping Out
Read our Rules and Guidelines before creating new articles. Make sure all the edits you're doing are following the Wiki's policy. Thank you, and happy editing! Getting Started You can start by entering the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page Goody Pages ; Adding content * Copy the code above. * Here's an useful tip: use the Classic Editor in Source Mode for your editing. * Replace "None" with the information you need. Please respect capital letters, punctuation, spaces. *Always add at the end of the page. ---- ; Sprite *The ideal size is 90~150px. Ignore this if the image is smaller than 90px. * Everything is in our Wiki Database, just search and you'll find the image you need. Example: ; Price *Add the price, then choose between silver and gold: ; Size *Choose between Small and Large: ; Type *'Click here for a complete list of categories'. Example: Ball ; Rare and Regular Cats *'Cats list here'. Add the name in square brackets and use between the cat names. Like so: |Rare Cats = Cat Cat Cat *Write 'None' if there are no Rare Cats in the list. *Use alphabetical order. ; Description *You may want to write a brief description of the item, and eventually, in what patch it was added. Example: The Shell Tunnel (White) is a Tunnel type goody that can be purchased at the Shop. It has been added in Patch Ver. 1.7.0. *For the in-game description, use this structure: Description ;Shop Description :This description can be found in the shop. ;Goody Description :This description can be found in your inventory, if you own the goody. ; Variations *Many goodies come in different color variations, so we are going to list them in a gallery. Example: Shell_Tunnel_Blue.png|Shell Tunnel (Blue) Shell_Tunnel_Pink.png|Shell Tunnel (Pink) *And this is the code: Variations Shell_Tunnel_Blue.png|Shell Tunnel (Blue) Shell_Tunnel_Pink.png|Shell Tunnel (Pink) Cat Pages ; Adding content * Copy the code above. * Here's an useful tip: use the Classic Editor in Source Mode for your editing. * Replace "None" with the information you need. Please respect capital letters, punctuation, spaces. *Always add at the end of the page. ---- ; Japanese name *Example: Snowball's Japanese name is 'しろねこさん'. ; Romanji name *Example: しろねこさん (Snowball) in romanji is 'Shironeko-san'. ; Translated name *Example: しろねこさん (Shironeko-san) means 'White Cat'. ; Sprite *The ideal size is 100~150px. Ignore this if the image is smaller than 100px. You can of course adjust the size if it doesn't look right. * Everything is in our Wiki Database, just search and you'll find the image you need. Example: ; Personality, Power Level, Appearance *Add info about the cat, you can find everything in the Catbook. ; Memento *This is still a WiP, you can just write the memento's name. ; Description *You may want to write a brief description of the cat, and eventually, in what patch it was added. Example: Chip (ふじでこさん Fujideko-san) is a Regular Cat in Neko Atsume. They have been added in Patch Ver. 1.7.0. *See Goodies page. Chip (ふじでこさん Fujideko-san) is a Regular Cat in Neko Atsume. They have been added in Patch Ver. 1.7.0. *See Goodies page. Goodies ; Adding content * Copy the code above. * Here's an useful tip: use the Classic Editor in Source Mode for your editing. * Replace "Ex" with the information you need. Please respect capital letters, punctuation, spaces. *Add the name in square brackets and use · between the goodies' names. Like so: |Beds = Goody · Goody · Goody *Write None if there are no Goodies in the list, and Unknown if it's a new page. *Use alphabetical order. Our progress *Check out the Official Thread in our forum to see what the community is working on. Category:Wiki Administration